


A Sunny Tuesday Afternoon

by gabe_archangel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Explosions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabe_archangel/pseuds/gabe_archangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weddings, anniversaries, birthdays. All the happy celebrations a couple could ask for in a relationship. Pure happiness was the core of Aone and Hinata's relationship.</p>
<p>Pure happiness began on a sunny Tuesday afternoon and it will end on one too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sunny Tuesday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'm sorry.

It was a sunny Tuesday afternoon in April when it happened…

It was the day Aone decided to propose to his beloved Shouyou.

——

Bells rung in the distance as doves were released into the air. It was a beautiful sight to see along with the soft chatter of people gathering to take a photo with the newly-weds.

“Oh, hey! Check that out, Aone! Isn’t it great seeing everyone so happy like that? It’d be nice to go through something like that, wouldn’t it?”

“Oh, yeah. It would be nice… It’d be nice to see the two of us like that, wouldn’t it?”

“…Huh?”

“We’ve been together for a while now and… what I’m trying to say is… Will you marry me, Shouyou?”

——

Summer became Aone’s favourite season ever since he started dating Shouyou. It always showed off his best features in a way that anyone would fall in love with him. His bright hair shining under the sunlight, flowing so smoothly as he made those gentle skips while they strolled through the park together.

Aone loved the way Shouyou’s cheeks would catch that slight pink tone as he got excited whenever he started talking about planning their wedding day. They’d set it on Shouyou’s birthday since it was a few months away and they were both so excited to be married.

——

They got married on a cloudy day with the slightest breeze blowing past their faces, but just enough to open up Shouyou’s face and reveal the happiest face he’s ever had.

——

“Ah, it’s Shouyou’s birthday and our anniversary tomorrow. I should get him something.”

_“Oh!!! Look over there, Aone! Look at that giant teddy bear! That would be so cool so have, wouldn’t it?”_

He recalled the boy getting excited when he saw the booth full of stuffed toys during their trip to the amusement park.

“Ah… I’ll probably get it on the way to the station tomorrow morning. Then I can give it to him when I get home before dinner.”

——

“Hey, Aone! What are you doin’ carrying that big white bear around? Stuffed toys can’t enforce the law here, y’know?” 

His partner, Futakuchi Kenji, called out with a smirk.

“It’s for –”

“I’m just messing with you, pal. I _did_ attend your wedding, you know.”

“Of course I know. You were known by everyone before the event ended, because you cried while making your speech.”

“A-Ah, shh shush about that, all right? What’s done is done. Just go to your munchkin baby.”

Waving a hand at Aone, he called out one last time.

“Hey. Happy anniversary.”

Aone lifted up the giant stuffed toy bear and took a few steps toward the exit before saying,

“Thank you–”

——

Shouyou woke up a bit late this morning. But he deserved a few more minutes than his usual wake up time. It was his birthday after all.

“Good morning, Aoneee… e-e… Eh? Oh, what’s this? A note?”

_'Happy birthday. I just passed by the station to fix some files. I'll see you later tonight. I love you!'_

“Aw, well it seems that I’m alone on my birthday morning. At least I can fix up before Aone comes home for dinner! All right, let’s do this!”

——

_‘Hey, darlin’! What’s taking so long? It’s rude to make the birthday boy wait, y’know! (*｀へ´*)’  
Sent 5:47 PM_

The birthday celebrant was becoming impatient as he checked if he really sent that text for the sixth time. Really though, what was taking him so long?

“Geez. I’m almost done cooking dinner and he isn’t here yet? Oh you’re gonna get it, Aone. You’ve done it this time.”

He said to himself as he jumped onto the couch and brought his phone out again.

_‘All right. You’ve made me wait too long, babe. You’re definitely going to get a lil’ punishment later ψ(｀∇´)ψ Nothing you won’t be uncomfortable with though… ;)’  
Sent 6:03 PM_

Grinning to himself, Shouyou was definitely sure that Aone would rush home and beg forgiveness after that text.

——

It was already 7 in the evening and Aone hadn’t arrived yet.

“…Ah…. A-AH!! H-huh what? Oh. Eurgh, it’s so late. The food’s probably cold by now. Ugh.”

The static sound from the television woke Shouyou from his quick nap. He changed the channel to the news before checking his phone again.

“No replies?? Very rude Aone–”

And that’s when his phone vibrated and received a text from Sugawara

—— 

_‘Has Aone heard about the station yet? I hope you guys are doing okay. I saw Aone entering the station today and I wasn’t able to stick around to see him leave.’  
Received 7:14 PM_

—— 

He was about to reply when he heard the long awaited knock at the door.

The bright haired boy ran towards the door so happy to finally get to celebrate with his husband.

“At long last, you’re finally here to celebrate my birthday!”

Shouyou said excitedly as he swung the door open. He was greeted with no smile, no love. Just sorrow and pain.

“Futakuchi?… What are you doing… here? Why are your clothes covered in blood?… Where’s… Where’s Aone…?”

Just as Aone’s partner begun to explain today’s events, the television played in the background

_“BREAKING NEWS: The local police station suffered from a bomb explosion at around 3:30 in the afternoon due to an escape attempt.”_

——

_No. Not my Aone. Not him. No. Not him, please not him–_

——

_“Fortunately, only a few officers were caught in the explosion but were either declared dead or seriously injured. Among the deceased were officers Moniwa Kaname, Yaku Morisuke, and Aone Takanobu.”_

“Among the deceased were officers ….. Aone Takanobu.”

“Deceased …. Aone Takanobu.”

_Aone Takanobu._

——

_Not my baby, please. I… I love him. It’s my birthday. Our anniversary…_

——

It was a sunny Tuesday afternoon in June when it happened.

It was the day Aone Takanobu died and Shouyou Hinata became a widower on his birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Second of all, I'm still sorry.


End file.
